fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Avo's Sanctuary
Chapter 9 Avo's Sanctuary Dark clouds gathered in the sky over Driffield as we set off towards the town. Lady Helena and Logan walked ahead. They were in deep conversation while Timothy and myself walked a few steps behind. Construction work was going on across the road. "Timothy what's going on over there?" "They are constructing a Orphanage." "This way." Timothy said pointing to the right. We walked past some houses and before we knew it we were standing outside the old structure. A man was tending to the rose bushes. "Brother Jonathan." Timothy called out "We have two important visitors." Jonathan looked up "My Lord my Lady, How are you?" Timothy smiled. "We are fine. Can we talk inside?" "Yes my Lord. Pease follow me." Walking into the church,it was big, bigger than I thought it was. "Please take a seat." "Thank You." We all sat down. "So who do I have the honour of having in my church?" Timothy looked at Logan and me and back at Jonathan. "The King and Prince of Albion." Jonathan was shocked "And for your information, the church was built by the Blacksmith family and therefore under my ownership." "As you say my Lord." He looked at me. "Henry please tell Brother Jonathan why you are here." I looked at Jonathan "I got this letter a few weeks ago and I was told to come here. So I was wondering what could it be about?" Jonathan had a look of confusion on his face. "I never sent anyone to Bowerstone since your mother sent her two brothers to their deaths for treason." "So who wrote the note?" Logan was reading a book in the church library "Your Majesty, it's time to see your ancestry. Please follow me." I looked at Logan, who had noticed Jonathan talking to me. He got up and followed us. Walking into the crypt of the building, as we entered a large room with a large door on the other side I was shocked to see Timothy and Helena standing in front of the door. "Behind this door is your history." I looked at him with a puzzeled look. "The tomb of Chicken Chaser, or as he became known, the Hero of Oakvale." he smiled "Really?" Helena laughed. "Yes before the Guild was destroyed the remains of the Hero and his trophies were removed and interred here for safety. Enter and all will be revealed." I walked in and the doors were closed behind me. In the center was a stone sarcophagus with the inscription. Here lies the Hero of Oakvale, Son of Brom and Scarlet Robe and Brother of Theresa, Slayer of the dreaded Jack of Blades and Albion's greatest Hero. May he rest in Peace. "So this is the Hero of Oakvale's tomb. Not as nice as my father's." "Its not as nice as your father's because I wasn't a king." Turning around I came face to face with his ghost. "You're the Hero of Oakvale?" I asked. The spectre smiled. "Take my hand hero. I need to show you something." I edged closer and when my hand touched his there was a blinding light and when I opened my eyes we were standing on top of a hill. "Where are we Chicken Chaser?" The old Hero looked at me and smiled. "I havn't been called that in a long time, anyway we are standing at the top of Hero Hill. Look to the west. That's Bowerstone with its Manor at the top and below us is the legendary Heroes Guild. And tonight it will be destroyed." I looked at him and then at the vast complex below us. "We need to get in there." Henry gave the Hero a look of confusion "And how do we do that, just walk up and knock the door." he gave Henry a dark look "No we will enter the Chamber of Fate. Follow me." we walked into the center of the hill and just like the cullis gate at the Dweller Camp a bright blue light surrounded us. Timothy and Helena were sitting in the church yard "Timothy I'm just going to find Jonathan." Timothy nodded, Helena walked into the church. A few monks were praying. "Brother Jonathan are you in here?" He was slumped in his chair with a dagger imbedded in his chest "Having fun, Skorm?" "Lots." came a voice from the corner "Where is our beloved King?" Helena gave Skorm a smile "He is in another time." "Welcome to the Heroes Guild." Henry looked at the men and women walking around "Which part of the Guild are we in?" Henry asked the Hero. "The main hall, this way and don't worry they can't see or hear us." the Hero lead Henry out to the training grounds and towards a tower. Opening the door the Hero and Henry walked in. The place was a mess. Broken glass and scattered books lay all around them. "This tower was the office of one of the most powerful Heroes ever, Maze. "What are we looking for?" Henry asked "This." And the Hero picked up a book from the desk. "This book will tell you how to defeat the Queen of Blades. Good luck." The world around Henry went black. The next thing he felt was the cold hard ground of the Heroes tomb. He still had the book in hand. He got to his feet and walked towards the door. He was surprised that no one was waiting for him. He then heard voices coming from behind him. He turned his head only to be struck on the side. He fell to his knees and was manhandled by the men. He heard one say to him. "The Queen is going to take her time with you."